


Jungspund

by zungenleid



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: M/M, Ode an die Freude
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man schreibt das Jahr 1800 und Schiller und Goethe unterhalten sich über die "Ode an die Freude".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungspund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/gifts).



> Geschrieben im Rahmen der fandom-Socken-Aktion auf deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com und für den de-bingo-Prompt: Joker, Mittleres Alter
> 
> Für mrsmoriarty, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Ich wünsche frohe Weihnachten (gehabt zu haben).

_Weimar, den 2. Oktober 1800, am späten Abend in Schillers Arbeitszimmer_

„Ich gehe zu Bett“, hörte er Lolo sagen, aber er konnte den Blick nicht vom Schreibpult wenden und hob nur abwesend die Hand. Ehe sie die schwere Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, drehte sich Friedrich jedoch um. 

„Warte.“

„Ja?“ 

„Es ist…“ Er legte die Feder auf den Tisch, fuhr sich durchs Haar und lächelte müde. „Es ist Goethe noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt aus Jena?“

„Nein, soweit ich weiß“, antwortete Lolo. „Bis November wolle er bleiben, so sagte mir zumindest Christ-“

„Genug. Ich danke dir. Schlafe wohl.“

Lolos Blick wurde dunkel hinter dem flackernden Lichtschein der Kerze, doch er beschloss, es nicht zu sehen. Zu aufgewühlt war er immer noch von dem alten Bogen Papier auf seinem Tisch. 

Als die Tür endgültig zuging, stand Friedrich auf und schritt zum Fenster hinüber. Mit tintenbeschmierten Fingen trommelte er den Rahmen entlang. 

„Wenn er nur endlich wiederkäme…“

_Weimar, den 5. Oktober 1800, spätnachmittags, in Goethes Haus_

Sie wurden zu alt für derlei Spiele, befand Goethe. Die Rückreise von Jena steckte ihm immer noch in den Knochen und er spürte, dass seine Geduld zu schwinden begann. 

„Sie gestatten mir, dass ich es kundtue, mein Freund“, sagte er also laut, „doch Sie sind am heutigen Abend eine Zumutung.“ 

Schiller schaute auf. „Ich bitte um Vergebung“, erwiderte er prompt, doch sein waidwunder Blick ließ vermuten, dass er das alles andere als ehrlich meinte. „Es war sehr ungehörig von mir, Sie bereits heute aufzusuchen, nach Ihrer langen Reise, ich hätte warten sollen…“

Goethe seufzte. Schiller musste es wahrlich schlecht ergehen, wenn er bereits vergessen hatte, dass Goethe selbst ihn doch gebeten hatte, so früh wie möglich zu ihm zu kommen, die Überarbeitung der Manuskripte wollte schließlich getan werden. 

Bei ihrer Begrüßung vor ein paar Stunden im Salon war Schiller noch voll überschäumender Freude gewesen, ja er hatte sogar ein Nicken für Christiane übrig gehabt, ehe er Goethe gebeten hatte, ihm alle neuen Bogen Faustens zu erklären, und ob er schon von Mademoiselle M. gehört habe, die Dame sei eigens aus Dresden angereist für das Weimarer Theater, ganz brauchbare Stimme, wie man höre, und sie müssten unbedingt noch einmal die Maria Stuart durchsehen, es gebe dort so vieles, was man noch anfügen könne –

Doch nachdem er sein Gesicht eine halbe Stunde lang hinter den eng beschriebenen Seiten des neuen Manuskripts verborgen hatte, begann er immer stiller und einsilbiger zu werden, bis er schließlich gar nichts mehr sagte und seine langen Beine unruhig mal auf die eine und mal auf die andere Seite schlug. Vielleicht bereitete ihm der Auszug des Stücks großes Missfallen und er wusste nicht, wie er es ihm schonend beibringen sollte. 

Unfug, dachte Goethe. Dafür kenne ich seine Launen zu gut. 

Ob er dann möglicherweise einen kleinen Anfall von Arbeitsneid hatte? Goethe wusste, dass Schiller in den letzten drei Wochen kaum etwas zu Papier gebracht hatte, wenn es nicht gerade um die Revision älterer Werke ging, die in Kürze in einer neuen Sammlung erscheinen sollten. Doch auch diesen Gedanken verwarf Goethe wieder – mochte dies zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft ein stetiger Punkt des Unwohlseins gewesen sein, so hatte sich doch schon längst ihrer beider Schreibfluss an ihre jeweils eigenen Musen angepasst und trotz ihrer gelegentlichen Schreibwettbewerbe an manchen Tagen, tat jeder, wie er wollte und neidete dem anderen nichts. 

Goethe betrachtete seinen schon wieder verstummten Freund ein wenig länger. Hatte ihn wohlmöglich ein körperliches Leiden ergriffen? Oder ließ ihn bloß das schräg einfallende Licht der Sonne gespenstergleich erscheinen?

Hastig schob Goethe den Gedanken weit von sich und schalt sich einen Narren. Wie ein Waschweib sah er schon böse Omen aus jedem Kellerloch kriechen, was der reinste Unfug war. 

Schiller war gesund, und würde es auch bleiben. 

Ein frustriertes Seufzen riss Goethe aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. Schiller legte endlich die Manuskriptseiten beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf, als habe auch ihn ein kalter Hauch erfasst, doch der abwesende, nervöse Blick verschwand nicht völlig aus seinem Blick. Er bemühte sich dennoch, Goethe ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen und räusperte sich. 

"Nun, mein lieber Freund, das sind hervorragende Zeilen und…"

"Oh nein."

Schiller stutzte und verhakte die langen Finger ineinander. 

"Wie bitte?"

"Auf keinen Fall werden Sie meinem Werke Kritik angedeihen lassen, wenn Sie mit dem Kopf ganz woanders sind", sagte Goethe und lachte, als er Schiller verdutzt blinzeln sah. "Ich verlange und erwarte ausschließlich das Beste von Ihnen, mein Freund, und solange Sie seufzen wie eine Jungfer vor der Beichte, werde ich Sie sowieso nicht ernst nehmen können." 

Vielleicht hätte er ein wenig sanftere Worte wählen sollen, denn Schiller schien mit einem Mal noch bleicher und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle er vom Stuhl aufspringen und aus dem Zimmer stürzen.

Dann sank er jedoch nur mit einem kläglichen Laut noch mehr in sich zusammen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. 

Goethe konnte sich ob des melodramatischen Schauspiels eines Lachens nicht erwehren, doch um Schiller nicht völlig in seinem Elend allein zu lassen, zog Goethe seinen eigenen Stuhl ein wenig näher und beugte sich verschwörerisch näher an seinen Freund. 

"Verzeihen Sie mir", murmelte Schiller. "Ich bin wirklich unerträglicher Laune heute und dabei…"

"Ja? Heraus damit!"

Schiller wich seinem Blick weiterhin aus und fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, als könne er die Wörter direkt von dort klauben. "Es ist eine Unwichtigkeit, etwas, was mir im Kopf umhergeht, seit ich vor einigen Tagen einen Brief von Körner erhielt. Eine Sammlung meiner älteren Werke wolle er herausbringen, das hatte ich Ihnen geschrieben."

Goethe nickte. Schiller schien abzuwarten, ob er etwas dazu sagen würde, doch Goethe hütete sich, dem Redefluss Einhalt zu gebieten. Schiller war ein Meister darin, vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken, wenn es ihm zu nahe ging. 

"Jedenfalls schrieb er mir, welche Gedichte er aufzunehmen gedenke… und…"

"Ja?"

"Nun, er fragte nach…"

"Jaaah…?"

"Er wünschte sich…"

"Schiller!"

"Die Ode an die Freude! Er wünscht, die Ode an die Freude in den Band aufzunehmen!"

Den letzten Satz hatte Schiller förmlich geschrien, dass die Scheiben klirrten. 

Schweigen herrschte danach. Schiller atmete auf einmal schwer, errötete und achtete tunlichst darauf, nicht mehr in Goethes Gesicht zu sehen, doch der blinzelte nur höchst verwirrt und lauschte, ob irgendwer im Haus ob Schillers Schrei alarmiert worden war, aber niemand kam, was vermutlich Bände darüber sprach, an welche Laute der Arbeitswut sein Haushalt bereits gewöhnt war.

Goethe schlug die Hand vor die Stirn und begann zu lachen, laut, rücksichtlos und über Schillers empörtes, jammervolles Stöhnen hinweg. 

"Sie sind entsetzlich zu mir", beschwerte er sich, doch Goethe achtete gar nicht auf ihn sondern zog ein Taschentuch hervor und tupfte sich bedächtig die tränenden Augen.

"Ich bin entsetzlich?", fragte er und gab Schiller einen gutgelaunten Klaps auf die Schulter. "Mein lieber Freund, Sie spielen mir hier eine gar fürchterliche Farce vor und alles nur, weil eins Ihrer Gedichte in einem Sammelband abgedruckt werden soll! Was soll ich denn davon halten?"

Schiller schien den Tränen nahe. "Es ist nicht nur irgendein Gedicht, es ist die Ode an die Freude! Verstehen Sie denn nicht?"

"Offensichtlich nicht, mein Freund", erwiderte Goethe, doch ehe er Schiller noch völlig vergraulte, begann er milde zu lächeln und hob die Hand. "Erklären Sie mir die Wurzel Ihren allen Übels?"

Und Schiller begann zu erzählen, stockend zu Beginn, darüber wie Körner an ihn herangetreten war mit der Bitte, die Schiller jetzt so zu schaffen machte. Er zitierte ihren Briefwechsel, und nach einigem Drängen Goethes murmelte er sogar die Ode an die Freude vor sich hin, damit Goethe sich ein genaueres Bild machen konnte von Schillerns misslicher Lage, wie er sagte.

Goethe nickte, während Schiller die langen Finger verknotete und unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. "Ich verstehe dennoch nicht, warum es Ihnen solch ein quälendes Unbehagen bereitet."

Schiller stöhnte. "Weil… haben Sie mir nicht zugehört? Die Ode an die Freude ist der reinste Schund! Träumerischer Kitsch voll jugendlichem Leichtsinn und schnöder, unbeherrschter, ungezügelter…"

"Freude?" 

"Goethe!" 

Wieder brach Goethe in wildes Gelächter aus und sah Schiller in seinem Elend zu. Er wollte ihn wirklich nicht triezen, doch er hatte immer noch keine genaue Ahnung, worauf Schiller eigentlich hinauswollte. 

"Sie sind wirklich zu bedauern", murmelte Goethe und wich Schillers misstrauischem Blick bewusst aus. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Körner der Ode einen besonderen Liebreiz beimisst, andernfalls hätte er sie kaum auserkoren, oder nicht?"

"Aber sie enthält nichts von Substanz!", sagte Schiller. "Nur Überschwang und himmelschreienden Idealismus und Jugendwahn! Und… und so will ich doch nicht sein."

Ah, dachte Goethe, da haben wir's. 

Er beugte sich nach vorne und umfasste vorsichtig Schillers Hände, die vom vielen Wringen schon ganz rot waren. "Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, mein Lieber, dann machen Sie sich Sorgen, weil die besagte Ode ein wenig… überschwänglicher ist, als Ihre momentane, klassische Herangehensweise?"

"Sie verstehen richtig." Schiller lächelte sogar ein wenig schief und beeilte sich dann wieder, auf ihre Hände hinunter zu sehen.

"Darf ich Ihnen etwas sagen?"

"Aber selbstverständlich."

"Sie sind ein rechter Narr, mein Bester."

"Na, schönen Dank auch!"

Schiller seufzte und machte Anstalten, Goethe seine Finger zu entziehen, doch der umklammerte sie nur fester und zwang seinen Freund, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. 

"Ich meine das im besten Sinne", sagte Goethe. "Sie scheinen mir vergessen zu haben, dass Überschwang und Leichtsinn zum Jugendlichsein dazu gehören. Man brennt heiß für ein Ding, man verbrennt sich und legt damit den Grundstein für die eigentliche, im höchsten Maße erstrebenswerte Ruhe und die große Achtsamkeit, mit der man allem im Leben begegnen sollte. Eines ohne das andere kann es nicht geben." 

Schiller sah nicht so aus, als würde er Goethes Worten auch nur ein Fünkchen Glauben schenken wollen, doch er hatte es aufgegeben, seine Hände aus dem Griff befreien zu wollen und hörte andächtig zu. Ein wenig lachhaft war es schon, dass Goethe seinem zehn Jahre jüngeren Freunde gegenüber gerade die Jugend in Schutz nahm, doch solange er damit Schiller aus seiner hektischen Nervosität retten konnte, sollte ihm das recht sein. 

"Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen", fuhr er fort und streichelte weiterhin Schillers Finger, als wolle er ein aufgescheuchtes Tier beruhigen. "Vor fünfzehn Jahren war die Welt noch eine völlig andere, wieso hätten ausgerechnet Sie gleich bleiben sollen? Veränderung hat ihren Platz und es ist ein wahrlich guter. Und außerdem", fügte er hinzu und lachte, "hätte Sie doch sowieso niemand ernst genommen, wenn Sie mit zwei Dutzend Lenzen über die ästhetische Erziehung des Menschen gewettert hätten."

"Sie haben eine erstaunlich bittere Art, jemanden aufzumuntern", antwortete Schiller, doch Goethe sah, dass er sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren konnte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. 

"Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Schiller. "Auch wenn ich Ihnen schrecklich albern vorkommen muss."

"Albern und brillant und ganz und gar herzerwärmend, mein Freund. Und um nichts in der Welt möchte ich Sie eintauschen. Mit Ihrem ganzen jugendlichen Leichtsinn und Ihrer ganzen, nun ruhigeren Art gehören Sie zu mir und ich zu Ihnen."

Das hatte sich etwas pathetischer aus seinem Mund gestohlen, als Goethe es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, doch er hatte gerade dem Gefühlsüberschwang seinen Platz im menschlichen Dasein zugewiesen und er würde sich nun nicht selbst widersprechen. Außerdem wurde Schillers Lächeln mit jeder Sekunde breiter, bis er schließlich grinsend und völlig befreit vor Goethe saß und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage tief und entspannt einatmete. Einen Herzschlag später stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Funkeln in seine Augen.

"Wenn ich Sie nun – da Sie mich von den Vorzügen jugendlichen Übermutes überzeugt haben – an der Hand nehmen und in die Schlafkammer führen würde…"

"Dann würde ich Ihnen ganz gemessen und gediegen folgen."

"Natürlich würden Sie das."

Und dann sprang Schiller vom Stuhl und Goethe lachte und ließ sich von ihm mitreißen.


End file.
